narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Has Konoha 11 learned about Naruto Through the Manga, Anime & Filler arcs in both Part 1 & 2, does Konoha 11 know that Naruto is jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? Are they aware about Akatsuki's plan with Naruto? :Seems so...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) yes they do know they were told not to speak about it or they will be consequences kakashi jariya tsunate and narutos freinds do know that they want the jureki inside naruto ok....i kinda find this strange ok. so the databook says that he's done 16 official missions in total. but i find it stupid.it cant even be true! he's been a ninja for like, 4 years and he only completed 16 missions? --Narutodude (talk) 21:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC)narutodude :The plot follows Naruto whenever he goes on a mission, which makes it difficult to complete X00 missions. That would be a new mission every few chapters. ~SnapperT '' 22:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not that strange when you think about it. He's been a ninja for 4 years. 2½ of those he was away with Jiraiya, so that leaves 1½ years to do missions. He also spent more than a month on the chūnin exams and more than a month on finding Tsunade. he was also in the hospital for a few months at the end of part 1. He also spent time training his Wind Release and Sage techniques, so let's say that leaves 11 months. That leaves about 20 days for each mission. Remember that he and his team-members have to recover, prepare, and train as well. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::And yet...during the Search for Tsunade arc Naruto showed that he had a huge amount of money saved up from his missions (most, if not all of which would've been D or C rank). Unless finding lost cats and pulling up potatoes has a ridiculously high pay rate, he couldn't earned all that money just from doing a few measly missions.Dartblaze (talk) 06:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::thou the anime shows more then 16 missions this wiki works off the manga as primary source of infomation, and as for the money thing it is also shown he has ''very good luck when it comes to winning bets and lotto Fawcettp (talk) 08:12, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::He had a wallet full of change, I would hardly call that a huge amount... Still, let's look at the facts, shall we? :::::At the time of the Search for Tsunade mission, Naruto had completed 7 D-rank missions, 1 C-rank mission (the Escort Tazuna mission), and 1 A-rank mission (the Chase Gaara and Sasuke mission). :::::D-rank missions make between 5.000 and 50.000 ryō, C-rank missions between 30.000 and 100.000 ryō, and A-rank missions between 80.000 and 1.000.000 ryō. :::::This means that at the time of the Search for Tsunade mission, Naruto had made at least 145.000 ryō and at most 1.450.000 ryō. 1 ryō = ¥10, so that would mean he made between ¥1.450.000 and ¥14.500.000. :::::That's between: :::::* €10.879,21 and €108.792,13; :::::* £9.562,70 and £95.626,99 (UK); :::::* $15.915,20 and $159.152,-- (US). ::::: All that in not more than 1½ year time. Those are some damned good wages for a 12/13-year-old boy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol...cant belive u calculated all that, and even converted it into a currency that even an idiot shud be able to understand...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It hasn't been 4 years that naruto has been a ninja. The chunin exams happens every six months and there was only one before naruto left with Jiraiya. So at most he has only been a ninja for three years 2 1/2 of which with Jiraiya so he only had six months to complete missions. Most likely Naruto's parents left him a huge some of money that he gets in allowance. Or since Jiraiya is his Godfather and he's rich he could have set up a means of funds for Naruto. It has been about 4 years because part 1 has been like 1 year and the 2 1/2 years with Jiraya, and dont forget that in part 2 it has been about 1 more year so far.-- Rockonlee Senju Clan Shouldn't Naruto get the Senju clan logo? Since Madara reveald that within Naruto dwells the fire of the Senju Clan. Source http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/462/14/ :Having the same ideals ≠ bring related by blood. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::it is true there is no close relation between them but he does look a hell of a lot like one of the guys in the clan photo (thou this may be due to limited design changeability) Fawcettp (talk) 08:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Similar appearances can happen without a blood relationship. Until there is definite proof that Naruto is considered a Senju, their symbol shouldn't be added to Naruto's page. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wired i was watching some filler arcs and if filler arcs like arcs to juts make more episodes right the will not remember the mission. so how can thay only find out it would take three years for orochimaru to posses sasuke in a filler arc. Bleach boy Appearance summary Why doesn't Naruto get more detailed description in the Appearance summary, like Sasuke and Sakura have? KazeKitsune (talk) 20:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your free to add anything u see fit you know..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) You cannot edit the "Naruto" page--Rockonlee Abilities This may sound like general discussion, but it relates to the 'Abilities' section- can someone please explain how Naruto's abilities are 'Kage level or higher'? Sure he's much more powerful in sage mode, but that takes a while to set up (gathering energy, making shadow clones) so when he doesn't have that opportunity he shouldn't be any higher than jonin (if that). Also, in his battle against Pain he relied heavily on the toads (who he can't usually summon properly) and not his own strength. ALSO he can't rely on the fox due to the whole 'breaking loose and killing everyone' problem. So what exactly is it that makes him supposedly so powerful? Dartblaze (talk) 09:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::*Sage Mode = HIS Technique, which he can use anytime he needs it. ::*He's twice shown that he can gather the energy instantly. :::#When he came bak frm the eight tail mode :::#When he met Nagato. Both times he didn't have clones remaining to gather energy. ::*Defeated Akatsuki leader and Helped Kill Kakauzu. ::*Tsunade and Kakashi defeated by Pain Shows how powerful Pain was. ::*Fukasaku states he's surpassed previous generation. ::*Zetsu states he's become extremly powerful, maybe evn more so than Sasuke. :I dont see the problem..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 09:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::*Sage mode is a special form- kind of pathetic if he has to use it in every one of his battles. ::*Kakuzu had already been fighting for ages, plus the battle was won due to Kakuzu's huge oversight. ::*Tsunade was completely exhausted; Kakashi fought alone (mostly). ::*Fukasaku didn't necessarily mean that he was more powerful. ::* In sage mode, maybe... I'll reserve judgment until his next battle... but I greatly resent his 'get beaten then go fox mode and win' motif. P.S. Not a personal attack in any way...except against Naruto. Dartblaze (talk) 11:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::You dont seem to like Naruto much. ::::*"Sage mode is a special form" Isn't the Sharingan, the Rinnegan or the Byakugan a "Special Eye"? Dont the ppl who have it rely on it ALL the time? Isn't that Pathetic of them? ::::*Wasn't Jiraiya's most powerful form the Sage mode as well? ::::*Wasn't Tsunade exhausted BECAUSE of Pain? ::::*Didn't Naruto fight ALL PATHS ALONE, and not just A Couple like Kakashi? ::::*Didn't Even Kakuzu admit that if he gets hit with the Rasen shuriken, that he's done for? ::::*Didn't Kakuzu know he was well and truly defeated as he mentioned to Kakashi that he couldn't belive he was beaten by Kids? ::::*"plus the battle was won due to Kakuzu's huge oversight." Whose fault is that. Are you implying that evrytime Naruto outsmarts his opponent that its luck? :::Please be unbiased when viewing these things. Naruto is in no way my fav character. I'm just stating the facts..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::*But sage mode isn't just something you use on a regular basis (unless he improves it in some way. That would be cool.) ::*Jiraiya was powerful even without sage mode ::*Tsunade never fought Pain. ::*Naruto fought with 5 toads ::*Kakuzu was also referring to Kakashi ::*And it was a blindingly simple bluff that he fell for... Sorry if I seem to hate Naruto with a passion (I used to; not anymore) ;) Could something possibly be added to the article about his incredible determination/stunning use of deception and backup plans? Those seem to be his main strength. Dartblaze (talk) 12:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Again u seem hell bent on refusing the facts. ::*Why was Tsunade exhausted? Because of Pain's Shinra Tensai.. ::*The toads only took care of the summons, Naruto took care of the actual bodies. ::*Again, Naruto Outsmarted Kakuzu. Thats STRATEGY. Thats a part of Battle. ::*Wats the difference in age and expereince between Jiraiya and Naruto? ::*Naruto defeated sum1 that 2 of the Sannin and Kakashi with help couldn't defeat. All 3 were Hokage candidates (tsunade being Hokage)...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sooooo...his main strength still seems to be strategy. My main problem is that the article almost completely ignores this essential point...any objections to me adding a section on it? Dartblaze (talk) 12:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::" Naruto has gained in his training with Jiraiya are an increased range of battle smarts and more knowledge of the basics of a shinobi, which he lacked during Part I." Its stated. If u want to expand on that, i dont see a problem..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I thought that bit very much breezed over something that comprises most of Naruto's fighting style...alrighty then, I'll expand it. Thankx! Dartblaze (talk) 12:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Pain stated that if he hadn't kept his secret that He would have not be able to Defeat Jiraiya. Naruto knew of the six bodies from the beginning of his fight. ::MATAKU!!! Kakashi himself said (in his mind): "NARUTO YOU HAVE SURPASSED ME!" And Naruto's greatest skill is his versatile use of Rasengan (no sage mode... yet)... the man practically re-invented one of the most powerful ninjutsus ever created: RASEN-SHURIKEN (OH WHICH BY THE WAY HE INVENTED ON HIS OWN - with help from his two sempai, but still on his own) and when I say re-invented, I am referring to taking an already S-grade rank jutsu (kinjutsu actually) and turn it into the Flying Rasen-shuriken which no longer has any danger for him, but is ENDGAME (GAISHU ISSHOKU to use Madara's favorite word) for almost any opponent. Watch out when talking bad about Naruto. No matter what you would say, remember the name of the show, he will always be better (thank you) than anyone (even Madara :( ) - MadaraU (talk) 16:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::How do we consider Tsunade, Danzo and Kakashi to be at Kage level? (Kakashi was nominated as the sixth Hokage, so he had a realistic chance of becoming a Hokage)... ::We only know that Tsunade is the Naruto world's greatest medical ninja and is one of the Legendary Sannin. We have not really seen any extraordinary abilities in her yet. In fact, Pain could beat her quite easily. ::Same goes for Danzo. We have heard what his abilities are and what he could do, etc. but never seen much of it. ::As for Kakashi, does it not take him a lot of time to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan? Does it mean he is pathetic? Also, overuse of his normal Sharingan leaves him exhausted. Sakura has even remarked sarcastically that "It was unusual for Kakashi to be not in bed after finishing a mission." Does it mean he is pathetic? ::As with the Kyuubi (the nine-tailed demon fox), Naruto can use its chakra anytime he wants to. The trouble starts when it goes beyond the fourth tail. Didn't Naruto beat Neji at the Chunnin exam using that chakra without losing control over himself? ::For the summons, throughout the Naruto series, the summoner is allowed to count the summon's powers as their own. I do not want to go into details of this as it is well known. As for Naruto's inability to use his summons properly, he has never made any frog summons in Part 2 (excluding the fillers). There is a possibility that he has fixed his summoning problems during his training with Jiraiya (although I agree we have not seen it so far so we cannot count it yet). ::Apart from these, the main objections to saying he is at Kage level or higher is that "he defeated his opponents because of his opponent's weakness or overconfidence or carelessness". That is downright unacceptable. You don't win battles just because your opponent screwed up. You still need the strength to fight. Do you think a Konohamaru or even a Rock Lee would be able to beat Pain or Kakuzu, just because they screwed up with something? NO. What about Sasuke (if his MS is activated)? Maybe YES. Notice the difference? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I merely skimmed over this section, mainly because Geijustu made a very long comment, but I just want to interject real quick: You can beat someone who outclasses you in terms of strength by simply exploiting their weaknesses. If Lee, Konohamaru, and anyone else knew that Pain was really a emaciated man sitting in a robotic chair far away but close enough to the battle, then yes, they could have beaten him. ANYONE could have beaten him at that point. The entire point of Pain's six bodies is that you were fighting six individuals with no knowledge of which one was the real one or was the real one even there. Once you do, its simply a matter of locating the emaciated man and eliminating him.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Jiraya was beaten by a basic quality of the rinnengan, the synchronization of the 6 bodies. It wasn't even a 'near victory', it was just an outright beatdown. Naruto was able to take on all 6 by himself. I don't even know why this is being argued. All of naruto's jutsu surpassed jiraya's in terms of strength. Jiraya himself was a kage level fighter. Also, knowing where Nagato was wouldn't have likely helped a normal shinobi. Nagato used a jutsu that outright resurrected hundreds of people, and it killed him. What had he chosen 'death' for naruto from his 'controls life and death' abilites? Anyways... I think its outright silly to say naruto isn't at kage level, when he is so clearly in the top of the ninja ranks in the world of naruto.--SkyFlicker (talk) 18:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::TheUltimate, even if any other ninja would have known where Nagato's main body was, he still could not have beaten him without a Shinobi army because the Pain Rikudo would have arrived in its aid. To beat down Nagato (and his life or death abilities - he was not just an emaciated man, he had control over these two powers) one would have had to pass through the Pain Rikudo (AND NARUTO DID IT). - MadaraU (talk) 06:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok, time to cut this discussion off right here. This isn't a forum, we're not here to discuss how powerful Naruto is. The section was started because a user disagreed with a statement in the abilities section, and that text has been made more neutral. End of story, this discussion has no reason to continue. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 1, 2009 @ 08:11 (UTC) Pakkun keychain At the beginning of Episode 20, Naruto is showed using a Pakkun keychain while locking his house.Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Naruto similar to his mother? When his mother and minato were being discussed, it was said that his jutsu and style most resembled his mother... however, at this point, the only jutsu he even had was rasengan and shadow clones. if you think about it, those are basically the only two jutsu he used nearly the entire series. so how exactly does his jutsu resemble his mothers, when both his jutsu were high-ranked, one being forbidden, and the other just being rediculously hard to master?--SkyFlicker (talk) 09:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :i always thought it was reference to the fact he is first in and hands on close combat, not to his techniques (it does say stile not techniques)Fawcettp (talk) 10:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::'his personality and style of Ninjutsu are almost identical to his mother'. minato's only known ninjutsu are summoning (naruto's only other jutsu) and flying thunder god tech, which is really a close combat tech in the end. this is why the entire quote has never made sense to me. naruto used summoning, multi shadow clones, and rasengan, so how is his ninjutsu similar to hers unless she used all of these things and moreso than minato?--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe she did use all those techniques more than the Fourth, or maybe they weren't talking literally, but meant the type of ninjutsu Naruto uses: chakra-consuming, short-range ninjutsu. Tsunade could also have meant that Kushina's fighting style was based around the Shadow Clone Technique, just like Naruto's. This in contrast to the Fourth's fighting style, which is based on speed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is a good point, as minato's signature tech required no chakra usage, and naruto tends to let loose with his chakra usage. Still seems like a rather odd statement to make, given his low repetoire of jutsu, and if she didn't use any shadow clones, it still would seem like a very odd jump to make to say his are like his mother's.--SkyFlicker (talk) 12:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Naruto's techniques mainly belong to the following categories: 1. Shadow Clones 2. Rasengan 3. Frog Summoning 4. Sage Mode 5. Kyuubi Mode 6. Perverted Techniques. Out of these, only Resengan and Frog Summoning could be common to him and his father. Kakashi suggested during Naruto's Rasenshuriken training that even the Fourth Hokage was not as skilled as Naruto at shadow clones. We can safely assume that his father did not use Sage Mode, otherwise Jiraiya or Fukusaku would have made some mention of it. ... As with his mother, we know very little what techniques she used, but Shadow Clones and Perverted Techniques cannot be ruled out (Note Kushina's page in the wiki. It says her hobby is pulling pranks.). Moreover, Naruto has more stamina and chakra that most other people (even excluding the Kyuubi's chakra). If chakra content could be inherited, it has to come from his mother. Does it not seem interesting that Naruto's mother is from a different country about which we do not know much? Kishimoto might come up with "shinobi of the Whirlpool country were naturally gifted with immense chakra" or something like that. ... It is also possible that Jiraiya and Tsunade made that statement in a "lighter vein" referring to the perverted techniques only. ;-) It is best to wait for Kishimoto to explain it, assuming that he does so eventually. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) There could be the possibilitie that minato invented the rasengan by taking inspiration from a jutsu that kushina used, there coul be also that kushina was an expert on shadow clone jutsu, if we think it in some way the shadow clne jutsu could be used to play a particular prank, there is also the primary base of the trasnformation jutsu, maybe kushina had a jutsu that allowed her to transform into something that coul scared the other ninjas even high ninja probably minato a kage leved ninja. At the end this another theory. Naruto's Chakra content At the beginning of Naruto's Rasenshuriken training, Kakashi mentioned that Naruto has about 4 times as much chakra as him, and 100 times as much if we do not suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. I know that Naruto uses a certain amount of his chakra to suppress the Kyuubi. Thus, does the above statement mean, "Kyuubi's chakra is about 96 times that of Kakashi" or "Naruto uses about that much chakra to suppress the Kyuubi"? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :"Naruto uses about that much chakra to suppress the Kyuubi". We don't know what ratio it takes of Naruto's chakra to the Fox's chakra to suppress it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2009 @ 18:20 (UTC) No we don't but Kakashi's statement could mean what 'Geijutsu wa bakujutsu da' said.-- (talk) 23:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Yeah, it does make sense. Considering that the tailed beasts are supposed to be having enormous amounts of Chakra. I guess "100 times Kakashi's chakra" is not something the villages would fight over so much. So, then based on Kakashi's statements we can say, Naruto's total chakra content is about 100 times Kakashi's chakra, and we don't know how much chakra the Kyuubi has, although it would be much higher than this. Thanks. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout Shouldn't this be considered completed because they did infiltrate his hideout or was this stated in the databook? Narutosagemaster (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Does the village know? allright, i know that kakashi knows that naruto is the 4th hokages child, but does the village know? In part one, everyone treated Naruto so akwardly, like he was trash. help me understand please...--Ccj290 (talk) 22:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Naruto's Background Picture? I'm new to the whole Narutopedia, but the reason I joined is because I noticed that almost every other character gets a background picture when they were younger, except Naruto... I wouldn't mind doing it myself, but since I'm new, I'm still unexperienced in how to edit stuff on the pages. Thanks sign ur signuate with four tildes these are 4 tildes. but anyways, i agree... we should have a younger picture of naruto. NLet's try to get one WITHOUT HIM CRYING. EDIT: i have this piture... is this a good picture? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Yeah, I think it is good. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks but why did Jacce have to delete it? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHaamchi I wonder why is it that the coolest Naruto's quote isn't there... (To Sai, about saving Sasuke):I don't care who I have to fight...If someone rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death...if he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death...if he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death...and if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave...even if I'm torn to shreds...I'll take Sasuke back...-- (talk) 08:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, now that you mentioned it, even I wonder. It was indeed one of his coolest quotes until his "discussion" with Pain/Nagato. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::So~ what's preventing you from adding it yourselves? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Well I just signed up...and I haven't seen any edit option in there so I thought I can't do anything about it but mention...--Yumetai (talk) 07:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC)